Applicant developed an apparatus for initiating and dispensing an incendiary described in International Publication No. WO 2004/041365, the contents of which is incorporated herein by way of reference. However, by way of brief explanation, the apparatus for initiating and dispensing an incendiary comprises a feed mechanism for advancing a line of series connected incendiaries to a dispensing location; an injection device; and a cutter. The injection device injects a substance such as glycol into the incendiary as it is moved toward, but prior to reaching, the dispensing location. The glycol reacts exothermically with another substance such as potassium permanganate in the incendiary. The cutter cuts the incendiary into which the glycol has been injected. Thereafter, the feed mechanism advances the incendiary to the dispensing location where it is dispensed by action of gravity.
Typically, the apparatus is held within a housing that is subsequently attached to or installed in an aircraft such as a helicopter. A supply of incendiaries is held outside of the housing but fed into the housing through a feed shoot and loaded onto the apparatus. A glycol tank is also plumbed to the housing with internal pipes directing the glycol to the injecting mechanism.
The present invention arises from further development of the above mentioned apparatus having particular regard to the practicalities of use of the apparatus.